Beyond These Open Roads
by EscapeSomeday
Summary: a bag of clothes and a full tank..... she pressed on the gas pedal and off she went. "i bet no one noticed i left." she thought. someone did. PLEASE READ! PUCKELBERRY! ON HIATUS!
1. boston

_Hello there! to all puckelberry lovers out there! :D this is my first fanfiction ever! not only is it my first fanfiction ever, it also is my first story or type of writing or whatever... not really experienced... please be gentle... my young heart cannot take it. just kidding... just please review... i will accept whatever you throw at me... BTW this is not beta'd! just did the editing myself... to y'all puckelberry beta people out there! i need help... please... AND R&R!!!!_

_-ANGEL_

_DISCLAIMER: if i owned glee, finn qould be the real father of quinn's baby, or no baby at all... :D so yeah.. obviously never happening, isnt it obvious i dont own? :P_

* * *

BEYOND THESE ROADS

* * *

A bag of clothes, her favorite purple pillow and blanket set, a flashlight, a first aid kit, some food that will last for about 3 days, her iPod, all of her savings and a full tank. She may be extremely upset, she may be running away, but a portion of her is still the old, unbroken, Rachel Berry, all organized and sensible. She pressed on the gas pedal hard. Hoping to be free from it all.

She's sorrowful, because, for one, she's going to miss her dads. She really does love them tremendously. Really! You're asking why she didn't say goodbye personally? She didn't say goodbye to them in person because she was sure she won't be able to go through with it if she had. She fought, and is still fighting the urge to make a U-turn because until now, she's still trying to fully convince herself that she did the right thing.

She, of course, would also miss her co-glee clubbers- the original ones. They were like her second family. They were really dear to her heart. They were there at first, at the beginning of her depression, but as it went on long enough, they all gave up on her. That includes Mr. Scheuster. They were part of the reason she left.

'_Leaving was the best and only choice.'_ These were the words she chanted in her mind over and over and over again. _"I bet no one noticed I left."_ She thought self-pityingly to herself, then sighed heartily.

He was the main reason she left. Finn, the boy she was and possibly still in love with. She just found out that his girlfriend, and not to mention, the bane of her existence, whose favorite hobby was to torture her, was pregnant, and that Finn, totally aware that she had a huge thing for him, manipulated her into going back to glee, for his selfish, but not so selfish purposes. It still hurt like hell though.

The name calling, the other hurtful comments by none other than the queen of McKinley high, Quinn Fabray, A.K.A, Finn's pregnant girlfriend, the slushies, bizarrely, not thrown by puck, but were never stopped, as that tradition was continued by the other sports jocks and the occasional cheerio. These experiences were just the cherries atop her misery and torture filled high school life of two years. She should really be used to it by now. But she just wasn't. No one can be that strong.

She left, mostly because, after the massive revelation, the realization finally kicked in. He could never be with her. Or love her for that matter. "Never." She said with such bitterness. She couldn't bear seeing him with another girl, while she's just there, being all sad and miserable.

She was depressed and everyone noticed. She was distant, unfriendly, aloof all the time. Her dads were the most concerned ones. Not only because they were her dads, but also because they were utterly and completely clueless. They had no single clue what was happening in their precious princess' awesome (miserable) life, because Rachel refused to talk to them about anything. They were totally oblivious about her life in school because she makes up stories about how wonderful it is. That's why they were stunned at the unexpected shift in her attitude. She broke down without them even knowing the reason behind it. She just broke down.

This continued for a long period of time, until she couldn't take it anymore. She was drowning in her own misery. She knew if she wasn't out of that place soon, she would die. So that's when she got to the conclusion. She wanted to be free. She's going to runaway, maybe come back when she has recovered. She'd travel go back to her fathers when her depression subsided. She did not want them to see her like that. So she packed up and drove.

* * *

She was driving ceaselessly for what seemed like forever. She had no direction. She had no idea where she was. To make matters worse, she heard an explosion and saw a thick cloud of smoke coming out of the hood of the car. So she pulled up in the side of the road. She was starting to hyperventilate. She was in the middle of nowhere and it was getting dark. Then, at that exact moment, it began to rain. Hard. "This is just terrific!"

She was full on panicking like she was dying, which was a huge possibility at the moment. Her mind was freaking out. Her whole body was shaking like crazy. She was horrified by the situation she was in. she always was sheltered; everything was practically handed to her. Sure she was organized and extremely responsible but those things just didn't apply in that circumstance.

In the middle of her panicking, she thought maybe she could try to fix it. So she got out of the car. She then realized how hard it really was raining. It was pouring, and this only added to her fear and alarm that already was as big as the titanic at the moment.

She opened the hood of the tiny sedan and desperately tried to remember the things her dad and daddy taught her about cars and tires and engines and bolts. But her mind was buried too deep in panic to even register a thought.

The only thought that stuck to her brain was go find someone to help her. The calm Rachel would think that was absurd and illogical and unreasonable. But at the moment, she wasn't normal Rachel. She was mad, crazy, freaked Rachel. Freaked Rachel was pretty close to calm, normal Rachel, except normal Rachel thought straight. Normal Rachel thought rationally. Freaked Rachel on the other was completely and utterly crazy.

The last thing she was thinking about was calling someone for help. She did not notice her feet move hastily through the rain. She didn't notice her shoes come off a mile behind. She was running now. It was still raining cats and dogs. The adrenaline was flowing rapidly through her body.

When her mind finally came back to her, she can no longer see her car. The sky was dark and gloomy and "When the fuck will it stop raining?!"she yelled. Just then, the side effects of her running got to her. She was feeling weak and felt like fainting. She was shivering involuntarily.

Just about the time she felt her senses failing her, she felt two strong arms held and carried her bridal style. She was freaking out but couldn't find her voice or her strength to fight whoever this person was. It was a huge possibility this person was a murderer or maybe even worse. A rapist/murderer. She was screaming in the inside. She tried to fight him off, but the only thing that resulted to was her tightening her grip on his muscled shoulder. Then she passed out.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was that shoulder and muscled chest and abdomen pressed to her side. Her holding on to a faceless body.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and was surprised at the sight that was before her. A perfectly strong, and completely naked back. The muscles were flexing underneath some moist, tanned skin. She had to admit, the view in front of her was seamless. Until her eyes traveled upward to find a familiar haircut. A haircut that stood out anywhere. She only knew one person with that haircut, and that person despised her, and she somewhat returned the favor. they were not, absolutely not friends nor acquaintances. but there he is, Noah 'Puck' puckerman in all his glory.

Moments later, he shifted his body a little to look at her. The next thing she saw was a pair of dark, almost black with anger, hazel eyes._"Why would he be angry?"_ she asked herself. An even better question came to mind, when she found her voice.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him with a raspy voice.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!?" Puck yelled at her. It was like his voice woke her up completely and took in her surroundings and her current position.

She was in the backseat of his double cab pickup truck. A very tight space for two people to be in. her head was resting on a folded up blanket. Her legs were splayed on either side of him, which was extremely awkward, because of how small the area was.

Then she realized something even more awkward. She was dresses in nothing but her underwear; her blood seemed to concentrate on her only thing that was covering her up (barely) was his letterman jacket. Its smell filled her senses. That smell was incredibly enticing, for some odd reason. The scent was a mixture of cologne, deodorant and pure masculinity. _"Focus Rachel!" _she thought to herself.

She noticed, their clothes were hung on the back of the front seats. She also noticed the rain had died down into a light shower.

She was trying real hard not to stare at his perfectly molded abdominal region. Did she mention it was perfect?_ "Focus Rachel!"_ she thought once more.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when he repeated his question, this time with more rage and fury. She was taken aback by that. Then just like that, tears came pouring down her face.

Noah's face softened instantly. Before she knew what she was doing, she was in his arms, him awkwardly sitting there, and her sobbing into his bare chest. Seconds later, she felt both of his arms envelop her into a soothing embrace, rubbing circles on her back, "Sorry… you… i.. umm didn't mean…." He stuttered out.

She didn't answer back. She wasn't capable of saying or doing anything in that moment.

She thought all the tears were gone already. She remembered how she cried herself to sleep every night for a while, back in her darkened bedroom, until one day, it just stopped. No matter how sad she felt, no matter how hard she tried, the tears just didn't show up. She hasn't cried for three months straight after the tears ceased. She didn't know exactly what happened or how he did it- he has somehow woken up the tears and the deep emotion buried in her chest. There she was, a mess in his arms, her tears seemed to be endless.

* * *

A while later, the tears stopped. Noah was laying on his back, still shirtless, with her on top of him, now only in her underwear, his letterman jacket serving as a blanket for both of them. His hands were wrapped around her small frame. Her face was snuggled up against his neck. Their legs a tangled mess. That sleeping arrangement seemed natural and comfortable for the unconscious pair.

The morning will sure be awkward as hell.

* * *

**A/N: please R&R! i will appreciate whatever you give me..... ummm... do i need to respond? if i do then how? :D im completely new at this.. publishing my own story, i mean..... idk how to work my profile YET! too many buttons... lol... so yeah... if anyone is kind enough to notice my story, please don't be mad if i don't respond immediately... idk when i can update... highschool student here... maybe if alot of people R&R.. lol.... ;D****  
**

PEACE OUT!

and

GOD BLESS YOU ALL!

:D


	2. I will follow you into the dark

_I am SOOOOO sorry guys!! i know, i know, it took me forever. i apologize a million times!! its just that i had no idea where the story was going... no worries though, guys, cause i think i got it. this story was kind of an impulse. i was feeling angsty and stuff. i now hav a huge responsibility to bear. sigh. laziness sux. i seriously need to get over this. i hav chapter three already, but i still need to edit it. i have decided to do the editing myself, btw, to practice mi grammar and other skills. :D but if it has too many mistakes, that you just cant stand to read it anymore, please tell me, because i will get a beta reader. Only when she/he's desperately needed._

_I also have decided to name each chapter after songs from my ipod. i 3 this song, btw.  
I WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK by DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE. listen to it sometime. maybe while reading!? :D_

_Disclaimer: is it possible for a mere highschool student to write and own such glee geniusness?! yes, probably. but am i that talented? no, definitely not._

* * *

She moved in next door to his house when he was twelve. The first time they met was her first night being his neighbor. His mom invited her and her parents over for dinner.

He was Mohawk-less and still discovering the local gym. She had braces, was on her awkward, pre-puberty stage, and still losing the last of her baby fat.

He was really surprised when he saw her dads. He was kind of weirded out that he was speechless for a while. He didn't really need to talk since Rachel was already herself then. She talked nonstop about her achievements, musical talents, the awards she has won, dancing, her dreams and goals. He thought she looked really funny, her face turning blue due to the lack of air, speaking five hundred words a second.

They were seated around the dinner table. Rachel's dads were on either side of her. She was going off about some Broadway musical, while he was playing with his food. He looked at his mom and she looked really impressed by Rachel. He just rolled his eyes. She was in the middle of her extremely lengthy monologue when….

"So do you guys like, do it?" he asked naïvely, out of nowhere. He just couldn't help it. It kind of bothered him.

"NOAH!" his mom gasped out.

"That was exceedingly inappropriate and highly abhorrent, Noah." Rachel said, glaring at him.

"Huh?" he was staring at her blankly, the previous subject completely forgotten. He looked at his mom, "What the heck is she talkin' about? She's such a freak, mom. She hasn't shut up since she got here!"And then he turned to Rachel, "shut up already!"

"I am insulted by your rudeness. I will not be spoken to like that." She said, moving her chair back, motioning to stand up.

"Rachel…." Both her dads chimed warningly.

She sighed and leaned back on her chair again, trying to control her growing irritation and annoyance.

"Seriously though, who talks like that?" he couldn't just let it go. He looked at Rachel. She looked furious. "What?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of your mother, but I absolutely will not contain my opinion so" she turned to his mother, "I apologize, Mrs. Puckerman." she then focused her attention back on him, "You," she raised her hand, pointing a small finger to his face, "are the most insensitive, thoughtless, dim-witted, unintelligent Neanderthal I have ever met! Your idiocy and ignorance astounds me!" she was breathing hard now, her face flushed.

He was staring at her dumbly. Then, he started laughing hysterically. He didn't really understand anything she just said, but the look on her face was hilarious.

She was gripping the side of the table so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "You… you jerk!" she yelled in frustration.

He just laughed harder. "Now that…. I understand." He choked out in the middle of the fits of laughter.

At that point she was seething. She let out a (loud!) frustrated shriek, gave him a death glare, then ran out, tears of anger running down her face. Her dads just looked at his mom apologetically, and then left after her.

"Noah Benjamin Puckerman!!" his hysterics turned into a nervous laugh. His full name was never a good sign. He never saw his mom look so angry before. "Go to your room. NOW!!" she yelled the last part.

"But mom!" he whined. "She was totally weird! That's not my fault!" he tried to listen out.

"If you want to see the light of day again, Noah, I suggest you go straight to your room right now." she threatened.

He swallowed hard. She never got this mad at him before; not even when he broke this guy and his mom up on purpose, just because his mom didn't make him dinner (ONCE!) when she was dating him. She really liked the guy. That said a lot about their relationship.

When he still didn't make a move to go, she yelled "NOW!"

He made a mad dash for his room, at that.

* * *

The next day, his mom dragged him to the front door of the Berrys' gigantic house. Their house was the largest of all the houses on their street.

"MOM! Please!! Don't do this to me!" He cried desperately. He was trying to pull himself out of her grasp.

"Don't make this worse than it is, Noah." She said calmly. "Do you want your freedom back or not?" she then rang the door bell.

They rang a couple of times more until slowly, one of the huge double doors opened, and then there she was, in her all pink outfit. She smiled brightly when she saw his mom. Her face fell, however when his mom tugged him from behind her, so they were awkwardly standing in front of each other.

"Umm… hi Mrs. Puckerman." She said softly.

"Hi Rachel, Noah wants to tell you something." She said, pushing her son forward, so they were too close for his liking.

It took a full minute before he looked at his mom, to see her glaring at him, urging him to talk. He sighed dramatically, and then nervously faced her. he wasn't really good at apologizing, just because he doesn't do sorry.

"I uhhh….. I'm sorry." He said hesitantly, and then he turned away from her. He was looking for a way to escape, then tried running in some random direction, but his mom stopped him and twisted him around to face her yet again.

"Sorry for what…" His mom urged. He rolled his eyes at her, but went with it anyways.

He sighed. "Sorry for calling you a freak and laughing at you." He looked at her, the look of confusion on her face, replaced by a smile.

"I apologize too, for my behavior last night. My temper got the best of me." She said, the smile still in place.

He returned her smile, then he looked at his mom, as if to question her if he did alright. A look of satisfaction was painted across her face. She nodded; he took that as a 'yes' and a go signal, and rushed to his house without even sparing her a last glance.

* * *

He was fifteen and she was fourteen. He was now semi-ripped, thanks to the gym and football. He was a chick magnet, he called himself a 'stud', to which no one really disagrees to, and the Mohawk was born. She made her dads buy her the elliptical, and just started the "chasing her goals" ritual. She finally got her braces taken out, she was starting to grow into her body, and she just got her bellybutton pierced.

They didn't really talk at all, besides the 'special' (stupid) dinners his mom and her dads schedule once a month. There, they had to interact, which wasn't really that bad, except for her usual 'solo-psycho-babble' as he kindly puts it. He still thought she was weird, and the way she talked still freaked him out. He thanked God his mom was there to translate. Not that he actually pay attention to her. Because he really didn't.

Not until one fateful night.

The windows of their rooms were right across from each other. He was trying to open his window, one hot summer night, when he noticed her. She forgot to close her curtains.

She was facing the side, probably where her mirror was, only in her underwear, hairbrush in hand, singing. He could hear her voice faintly. He cracked the window open all the way, and he heard it much clearly.

He knew she could sing, mostly because he heard part of her 'solo-psycho-babble' one night. She was talking, or more like bragging about her voice. Her dads didn't seem to hint that she was full of herself, so she had to be telling the truth. He never actually heard her sing after all of those years of dinners. _"weird."_ He thought.

That night was when he first heard her sing. He was mesmerized. She had a great voice, but he wasn't really focusing on that anymore.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. They wondered over the exposed tanned skin. He almost didn't recognize her, comparing this sight to her bland taste in clothes.. _"Damn, she filled out good." _He thought while staring her down. She was doing some type of dance when she faced him, he thought she was looking at him, his heart skipped a beat, and then she turned her head to the side again. He let out a breath of relief.

His eyes traveled downward following her hands as they traced her toned stomach. His eyes automatically stopped when he spotted a tiny diamond. _"She had her bellybutton pierced?!" _he was shocked, yet completely turned on. He groaned. He needed a cold shower bad, at the moment, so he glanced at her once more, and ran to the bathroom.

He found out the next evening, to his delight, that she didn't actually forget to close the curtains. She purposely leaves it open. He was in heaven.

This became a hobby of his. Every night, at about nine o'clock, he would place a chair in front of his window and he would just lean back, relax and enjoy the show. But it always ended the same. A cold shower.

All he could think about the next day, is a certain little diamond piercing.

Then one day, while she was in the middle of a dance, he decided, just like that, that she was HIS. But that definitely does not mean he liked her.

* * *

He met Finn just about the same time he met Rachel. He only invited him over when she was out.

At first, it was just because their ages were close, so she would probably want to join in, plus, there was a huge possibility that Finn would invite her to join them.

But after The Decision, he no longer invited Finn over for obvious reasons. He did not want to share. He didn't want to share HER with anyone.

He was pretty sure she'd like Finn. Everyone liked Finn.

That still didn't mean he liked her. He was just that possessive with the things that belonged to him.

* * *

It was the first day of his sophomore year. He walked down the hall to get a slushie from the cafeteria, as he did every day the year before.

After he got one, cherry flavored, he continued walking down the hall, and was greeted by random people. Some hi-fiving him, some girls winking at him. The usual.

He did not expect the next thing though- Rachel Berry, standing in front of a locker, twisting the knob, trying out the combination. He was horrified.

He was even more horrified when Finn's locker was just four lockers down from hers. He immediately relaxed when his girlfriend, cheerio captain, Quinn Fabray, AKA school slut, was hanging on to his side.

Rachel seemed to notice him staring at her; she looked up, and gave him a warm smile.

He had to do something. Fast. That's when it clicked. Slushie in hand plus girls' bathroom at the far end of the hall equals people not knowing him and Rachel knew each other and immediately gapping their social status. This also meant guys won't ask her out. The last part was his personal favorite.

Him, owning her doesn't mean he doesn't think she's a loser who can potentially ruin his reputation.

It was like the world was in slow motion when he threw the icy refreshment forward, its contents racing out of the cup. The expression on her face changed from question, to surprise, to realization, to hurt, in a matter of seconds. The frosty liquid was oozing down her face to her white clean shirt. Tears started to mix with the red icy substance. Then, she ran to the bathroom, trying to push her way through the laughing crowd.

He just stood there for a second, until everyone started chanting his name and cheering. His popularity points just went up. Her non-existent one apparently will be non-existent for a long time.

Her curtains were closed that night, for the first time since he started his'hobby'.

* * *

The school discovering her MySpace was a huge mistake. It didn't take long until she was the official laughing stock of the whole school.

She was now the outcast. It went on like this all her freshman year.

The cheerios were the masterminds of this torture, his slushies just added to her misery. She was now their entertainment. They laughed at her, insulted her; they even went as far as drawing pornographic pictures of her on the girls' bathroom walls. That was just low, in his opinion.

Puck was (pleasantly) surprised when everything that was going on didn't seem to affect her. He was even more surprised when she didn't tell her dads what he did to her at school. She acted normally, when in their traditional dinners. She was stronger than he thought.

He does not like her. he was now trying to persuade himself that.

* * *

It was the beginning of his junior year, when glee emerged out of nowhere.

She was the first one to sign up, of course, with the gold star and all. She immediately became the female lead singer. That didn't surprise him at all. The 'underdogs' too, joined in, which also wasn't a surprise.

What surprised, appalled, and sickened him all at the same time was his best friend, football captain, co-most-popular guy at McKinley High, boyfriend of Quinn Fabray, joined in too.

He was at once partnered with Rachel, and almost immediately too, she fell in love with him. he was pissed. Extremely pissed.

She was following Finn around like a love-sick puppy, which only added to his irritation.

She was supposed to be his, DAMN IT!!

He was exceedingly mad at Finn. Apparently, Quinn was pissed too. Everyone knows (except for Finn), that if Quinn Fabray was mad, half the guy population in school got lucky.

He was one of them. What can he say? He's a red-blooded always- horny teen aged boy. That was like physically impossible to resist. Plus, he was mad at Finn for stealing her.

That was a huge mistake.

Quinn came to him four weeks later, when she found out she was pregnant. He said he would take care of the baby, because he didn't want to be like his dead beat father. All she did was call him a Lima-loser and went back to Finn. She told him about the baby. The idiot believed you could get a girl pregnant in a hot tub, without actually doing it.

* * *

If he was upset, Rachel was shaken up.

At first, she was confused, and then mad, mostly at Finn, then, she just cracked. She had gone into the deep end. She didn't talk to anyone. Even the glee kids.

She began to change. He didn't like it. She won't even open the curtains anymore. The light to her room was permanently closed. He waited anyways. He was, Dare he say, a little worried.

He fell asleep while waiting once, leaning against the window. He woke up in the middle of the night, and caught her staring blankly at nowhere in particular, the moon illuminating her face. She looked sad. Then her shoulders started shaking, her head on her hands.

He watched her as she stood up, let out a heavy sigh and closed the curtain completely. He was really missing her singing and dancing. He was also kind of, just a tiny, little bit, maybe, missing her and her not so little speeches. Just at the slightest.

* * *

Many months had passed, Rachel was still deep in her never-ending despair, but her eyes were no longer puffy in the mornings, not like before, when it seemed like it was every day, she cried whenever she was alone.

He caught her once or twice, maybe more, but he just left her there. He couldn't get the courage to be there, with her. He just walked away.

He had to come to school for football practice, early one morning. It was still dark outside, when he saw her. She had a large duffel bag on her shoulder, a, what seemed like a pillow on one hand, and another bag on the other hand.

He watched her yet again, as she loaded the stuff in the backseat of her car and entered and sat on the driver's seat. He studied her features. Her face was all twisted; it was like she was trying to make the most important decision of her life. She sat there for at least ten minutes, with her hand on the steering wheel, eyes fixed ahead.

She took a final fleeting look at her house, started the car, and drove off.

He decided to follow her, so he ran into his house, to his room, emptied his school backpack and threw random clothes in it. He grabbed his wallet on the nightstand. He took the stuff and tripped a couple of times, in his hustle. He did all that in barely two minutes.

He then got in the truck in record time. It was too early in the morning, so there was no harm in breaking some traffic regulations. He broke at least five. He didn't care. He was just trying to find her.

He finally caught up with her. He made a pact with himself: it didn't matter where she went; it didn't matter how long it took, he's going to be with her. Even without her knowing he's there. That's what you do when you loved someone right?

Wait, wait, wait, He loved her!? _"What the fuck?!"_ he thought. For the first time in his young life, he was completely and utterly confused with himself. He didn't even like her, the last time he checked!

Oh! What has this world come to?!

* * *

_A/N: So? what did you guys think? yah think i desperately need a beta reader? if so, please review. if not, review anyways? :D _

_P.S. i am absolutely sorry for making Quinn the way she is in this story!! i have totally nothing against the character, but that was the only way it clicked in my head.... fargive me? :D_

_GOD BLESS YOU ALL!_

_-Angel_


	3. Cue the Sun!

_Heyy guys! Please forgive the superr slow updates! I actually had to redo this twice. Plus the editing. I know there still are alot of mistakes, but I hope It's not that bad. I dont really know what to think about this chapter. i'm probably gonna look over it again and edit it some more, but i just need to publish this for y'all! :D I'm LOVIN' THE REVIEWS guys!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! did i mention i LOVE em?! :D _

_p.s. I think puck'll be shirtless the whole time here? lol... idk. i didnt really clear that up. ;D. WHEN IT GETS TO A CERTAIN SCENE, forgive my lack of knowledge about cars. I'm sixteen years old, I seriously need to learn how to drive already! grrrrr! the parentals.. X( mi dad actually taught me once, never again!!! He like, yelled at me the whole time. it was just one little mistake! okayy maybe i (ALMOST!!!) wrecked the car but it was once!_

_oh woww wayy off topic there.. sorry guys. ima stop ranting now and on with the story!!_

_Disclaimer: I disclaim! :P_

* * *

It was a cloudless day. The golden sun was shining brightly against the perfectly blue sky. It was a contrast with the gray clouds that roofed it the day before. The birds were chirping happily. There was a breeze blowing softly in the meadow by the road. The scene was just perfect.

Sunlight was peeking through the car windows, bathing the two bodies, molded together perfectly, with warmth. They were still sound asleep, Rachel still in her sensible underwear and Puck still shirtless. His letterman jacket forgotten, on the floor.

Somehow, they shifted positions while in their slumber. Now, they were both on their sides, Rachel on the edge. The only thing that kept her from falling to the floor was his strong arm supporting all her weight. She was using his other arm as a pillow, his fingers, somehow, entwined with hers. Their legs still entangled.

One would think they were lovers.

She was the first one to wake. The first thing she grasped in her semi-conscious state was the fact that she was in someone's (muscular, she noted) arms. She stirred a little; his grip seemed to tighten when she did so.

She was extremely confused. She tried to pull away to look at the person's face, when she realized her hand was interlaced with his. She tried to detangle her fingers with his, but he seemed to refuse to let go.

She was starting to feel the rapidly growing uneasiness, when the even greater realization came over her. Her state of dress, or her state of undress to be precise. She could feel a hard, warm chest pressed against her back. She tried to withdraw herself from him again, but when he buried his face against her neck, she couldn't stop the shiver that surged through her body.

She started to seriously freak out when the events from the previous night came flooding through her brain. She was fully conscious now. She tried to wake him up by squeezing the hand that was intertwined with hers. When he didn't respond, she patted his arm with her free hand. When he remained unresponsive, she started slapping his arm with more force.

She was starting to doubt that he was alive. The only thing that told her that he was, was the fact that he was warm, and feels nice, plus, she could also feel a faint heartbeat on her back. Or maybe that was hers. She was in fact in the state of shock. She wondered where the heck her voice went.

She was amidst her thoughts when she heard a light tap on the window.

She was so surprised that she let out an awfully loud scream, and yanked herself out of his arms. He instantaneously woke up at that, a frightened look slapped across his features. They were on opposite ends of the cab now.

They both were breathing heavily, staring intently at each other. Well, she was staring intently at him; he was staring intently at her body. She instantly felt self conscious. He seemed to realize what he was doing, and immediately averted his eyes from her, his gaze, landing on his jacket sprawled on the floor. He grabbed the material and tossed it to her in one swift move.

It was silent for a couple of seconds. The longest seconds of her life, she might add. He opened his mouth to say something when they heard another set of tapping. They both snapped their heads to look at the source of the sound.

"Shit!" He whispered. Puck looked over Rachel. Her face was as red as the first slushie (cherry) he threw at her face.

It was a policeman with the sunglasses, helmet, badge and all. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She didn't know if it was from nervousness, the suddenness of it all, or the fact that she and Puck slept together. Literally of course, but still.

The officer motioned for Puck to go to the driver's seat. Puck gave Rachel another look then complied.

He rolled down the window of his truck. "Sup officer?" he said in a casual Puck-ish manner.

"Young man, this is not the right place to be…umm…. foolin' around with your lady friend. It distracts the travelers that pass by." The officer said authoritatively.

Rachel gasped at the officer's words.

"Do you see anyone here? Coz' I sure don't." Puck replied calmly, and somewhat sarcastically.

"We most certainly were not 'fooling around'!" Rachel protested from the back seat.

The officer just gave her a 'do I look stupid to you?' look and gestured to what her and puck were wearing, or not wearing for that matter. She also realized that the officer had caught them in their not so innocent sleeping arrangement some minutes ago. She didn't have an explanation for that, so she just slumped back down on her seat, sighing in defeat.

Puck twisted around to look at her, a wicked smirk playing on his lips, wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Rachel just gave him a mixture of a death glare and a look of disgust. He chuckled, which made her even angrier. She was trying really hard to hold back a colorful set of words just for him.

"Relax Berry." He said, in a pseudo casual manner. He was laughing hysterically in the inside. For the second time in the short period they were awake, they were having a staring contest. This time, she was glaring at him, and he was laughing at her discomfort, with his eyes.

The officer cleared his throat and again, they gave him their undivided attention. "You done denyin', darlin'?" Rachel looked at the officer frowningly, puck's shoulders were shaking slightly. He was trying to control his laughter, a little chuckle came out. The officer just looked at him oddly. "Now, where are you kids from, anyway?" the officer questioned. "Your parents might be worried sick about you." He added.

Rachel stiffened at the mention of her parents. Images of her dads worrying and freaking out flashed through her mind. She, right away, felt a wave of guilt go through her. But her mind was entirely made up. She didn't want to go home… yet. She was just beginning her trip for crying out loud!

But Puck didn't know that.

"Li-"He started but Rachel rapidly leapt to the front seat and was practically straddling him. He threw her a 'what the hell?!' look, and was about to say just that, when she dove in, capturing his mouth with hers. Her hands were around his neck pulling his face closer to her.

As the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures. She was definitely desperate at that time.

He was stunned! Surprised! He was so shocked at her sudden mood transformation, that he almost stopped the kiss. Almost! And almost automatically, his hands flew from his sides to her hair, he was intensely responding, fiercely bruising her lips with his. Every coherent thought escaped his mind, except one. _'Damn! She tasted good!'_ He poured in every bit of desire for her those nights he saw her, in just that one kiss. He was getting more and more turned on by the second.

Then she stopped. Just like that. Just when he was too "in the mood". He was enjoying that dammit!

They were staring at each other, yet again. Both red in the face, lips swollen.

She then turned to the officer and looked at him apologetically. His face was all contorted and was staring at them dumbly. "Ummm… sorry about that officer. You see, my fiancé and I are extremely touchy, literally. We don't stop the urges. We just go with the flow." She smiled innocently at the officer, and then she stared at Noah dreamily, then ran a small hand down his chest, which he shivered to. She suddenly remembered the officer's last statement, and felt the need to explain herself. So she did, or tried to. "and as you can see, we don't need our parents' consent, because, we are getting married soon, we're at the legal age, because we're about to be wedded. Soon. We're old enough." She added again. Man, she was bad at this, he thought. " We just look young for the reason that we're taking these special supplements, so we always have our youthfulness. Don't you think we look young officer? Huh? Huh? So no need to contact any parents, or any relatives, or anyone!" she was laughing nervously and a bit crazily if you ask him. Puck was still speechless, eyes concentrated on Rachel's lips.

The officer was tremendously confused about the extreme change in Rachel's disposition. He was gawking now. "I.. uhh… I see. I'm just… ahhh…. leaving.. now." He stammered out. Then he turned to Puck, giving him a 'You are crazy' look. "Good luck with the….. marriage." Then he sprinted to his motorcycle.

They stared after the officer, as he hurried out of there like he was running for his life. When he was completely out of sight, Puck turned to Rachel, who was still on his lap, he noticed. "Special supplements? Really?" an amused smirk playing on his lips.

She glared at him and tried to get off of his lap, but he stopped her by putting both hands on either side of her hips and pulled her down slowly. The humor suddenly wiped out from his countenance.

"What the fuck was that?" he said, somewhat calmly.

"Nothing." She gripped his shoulders while she tried to get away once more, but he stopped her again.

"That was far from nothing, Berry!" He was half yelling at that point.

Rachel looked like she was considering something, her features, thoughtful. Then she sighed. "I didn't want you to tell him where we lived. He could figure out we're in high school and call my dads. Then he could send me back. I don't want to go back Noah!" she said pleadingly.

Finally, he let her get off of him, he wasn't able to stop himself from staring at her long legs and her butt as she moved to sit in the passenger seat. "Why'd you leave?" he inquired calmly, looking at her.

She didn't seem to hear his question. "How did you find me?" she turned to look at him. "Were you following me?" she added.

When you're asked questions like that, the only thing you should do is deny, deny, deny. So that was just what he did. "Hell no." he answered too soon. It was his turn look away and stare ahead. "Why would I follow your crazy ass anywhere?" he said, his words empty.

She looked hurt by his words. He knew that was the wrong thing to say. "I knew you would say that." She said that with a small voice. She was in the verge of tears, yet again.

Then suddenly, she got out of the truck and hoped she was running in the direction of her car. The tears finally freed themselves and rolled down her cheeks. She was still in his letterman jacket, half naked, and she also forgot her clothes in his truck.

Note to self: never say the wrong things to a chick who cried herself to sleep the night before. Especially if there's a huge possibility you're in love with said chick.

He quickly started the engine and followed her. He drove right beside her. "Ber.. Rachel, I didn't mean it. Please get in the truck. You're just hurting yourself!" She was pretty fast considering the state he found her in the night before.

She saw her flats ahead, which meant she was in the right direction. The tears kept falling. She got to her shoes and put them on quickly, barely stopping.

"Damn it, Berry! Just get your ass in the fuckin' truck!" he was screaming at her at the top of his lungs now, clearly frustrated. Then he stopped the truck and ran after her. It wasn't long until he was carrying her on his shoulder; she was trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Unhand me, puck!" She yelled at him. She was beating his back with her fists for a short while, then she just gave up and sobbed against his hard muscled back. Puck set her down on the passenger seat, she immediately let go of him, pushed him away, even.

* * *

Moments later, she calmed down a little, but the tears didn't stop. "Just drive me to my car and you can go." She said bitterly to him.

He didn't say anything because he was scared to say the wrong thing, and spark the sobbing again. They drove for about five minutes, until they reached her car. He parked behind it, the moment the truck stopped, she practically jumped off and ran to her car. Puck sighed and followed her.

"I can handle it now. I would really appreciate it if you leave me alone." Her voice not louder than a whisper.

"Is there something wrong with your car?" he questioned, ignoring her request.

She completely forgot about that. "uhhhhh…" before she could say anything else, he already popped the hood open. "I'm going to be okay, Puck, I know a thing or two about fixing these things. My dads taught me before I got my car." She said pushing him away from the front of the car, standing on his previous spot. She studied and stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"The last time I checked, you actually need to be touching some part of the car if you wanna know what's wrong with It." he said, smirking at her again.

She glowered at him, then walked to the trunk of her car and retrieved a medium-sized tool box.

"It's pink." He stated with a little chuckle.

"I can handle it now." she repeated what she said earlier.

"Yeah right." He muttered under his breath.

She didn't seem to hear him, because all of her attention was now in the hood of her car. She tweaked for about five minutes, until she noticed him again. "You're still here." She stated.

"Well, I'm not really sure you know what you're doing." He said plainly.

She just sighed and continued with her work. She twisted, pulled, and adjusted stuff for about another five minutes. She then went over to the drivers' seat and turned the knob once, then again, then again, then again. She went back up front, then tried to twist something again. She went back to the drivers' seat then twisted the knob desperately.

She screamed deafeningly, then she started bawling. Geez, she was too emotionally unstable for her own liking.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed almost instinctively. "Did I say—"

"No… Noah, it's….. The…..car!" she was crying really hard and her voice was extremely high pitched at that point. Then she got out of the car, slammed the door shut, and slid down to the ground.

He checked the hood, then did the same thing she did sans the freaking out, then he turned to her, "Your battery's dead." He said dumbly.

"I know that, you fool!!" Then the big picture sunk in. "What do I do now?!?! I don't have a fucking car!! I'm not ready to go back to that wretched town!!" She shouted, sobbing even harder, if that's even possible.

He went over and sat by her sobbing form, and rubbed her back hesitantly, then pulled back when she glared at him. "Yes, I was following you." He blurted out. He mentally kicked himself for saying that. _"damn it!"_

Her glare diminished and was replaced by curiosity. Her sobbing calmed down dramatically. "You… were?" she sniffled out. She couldn't believe her ears. Was this really happening?

"You left because of Finn." He stated out of newhere, trying to avoid the subject.

Her eyes widened. Then opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by his knowing look. She sighed. "You're right. I did leave because of him. That and the other…. Stuff."

Guilt crept up on him, knowing he was part of the 'stuff' she was referring to. He just nodded solemnly.

"Why _did _you follow me?" she pressed on the previous subject.

"_Fuck!" _he thought.

"I can come with you." Trying once again, to change the subject, and he did, judging by the expression on her face.

She just stared at him blankly.

* * *

_Did I disappoint anyone?! sigh... i probably did... I'm sorry if I did... it's just that.. my stoopid brain... :( not too happy about this...._

_maybe i can update more soon! thanksgiving break is around the corner! :D_

_anyways... please R&R anyways!! NEGATIVE AND POSITIVE reviews will be accepted!_

_GOD BLESS YOU ALL!!_

_-Angel_


	4. So Contagious

_Heyy Guys! woww!! its been forever! and i am extremely sorry for the extensive wait! _

_But here it is!! :D the 4th chap... at last!!! lol..._

_ummm... the title is a song called **so contagious by acceptance** and i really think its amazing!! :D_

_PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!! I am in desperate need of them!! :D _

_OH!! i almost forgot! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK ON THE POLL THING... lol... IT HELPED ALOT! _

_Anyway, I am really sorry!! Sem exams and such distracted me... lol_

_P.S. please excuse the mistakes! and sorry for the shortness of it._

_Disclaimer: My only one true possession is mi dog! :D_

* * *

Rachel just sat there, speechless for a while, staring at him; he stared back, waiting patiently for an answer.

Then she blinked, as if the gears in her head had just started turning.

Her facial expression went from perplexed to back to when he saw her that night at her window. _Sadness_. He kinda felt sick thinking back to those days, whenever he saw her in the hallways, at glee practice, randomly outside their houses, the monthly dinners; she always had that empty look in her eyes.

She tried to hide it at first. Whenever she was around other people, she always had that sickeningly fake smile plastered on, but it wasn't long until she couldn't take it anymore.

The smiles stopped, only to be replaced by a seemingly permanent expressionless stopped throwing the slushies when the façade broke off.

He was pulled back from the memories when she finally spoke.

"No, Noah." She said. Her voice was soft. "We cannot stand each other. You hate me. You think I'm annoying, and my singing makes you want to set yourself on fire." She stated the latter with more hurt than she intended.

That was semi-true, if you asked him; he does want to set himself on fire whenever he hears her sing, but he meant it in a completely different context. He kinda missed her singing, and her voice, and even her solo-psycho-babble (which was whack). He couldn't even remember when he'd last heard her speak like that anymore (It was way too long), besides her speech to the policeman earlier, but that was nothing compared to her usual. It was way too long.

"Hey! Who said that?!" he said. He was positive she wasn't around when he said that.

"You." She simply said. "I was there Noah. Don't act so innocent. We both know that's bullshit."

He winced at her words. Rachel Berry swearing? What the fuck?

"I know for a fact that you enjoy tormenting and torturing the hell out of me. I don't want that on my journey. I _never_ wanted that." Her eyes were beginning to get glassy again.

He didn't know why the hell his chest was tightening more and more as she spoke. Actually he did. Guilt. Lots of it.

"I don't even know why you are here. Is this some kind of a sick joke to further ruin my life, Puck?" She said, saying his 'common' name with such venom. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

_No I can't, _he almost said that out loud, but he stopped himself before he could do the damage.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to leave my parents? To leave home? It was excruciatingly painful. I did not run away from home just to have one of the people I am running away from follow me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

He actually had the urge to lift his hand and wipe it off. But he didn't. It kinda hurt hearing her say those last words. He just remained silent, watching her mouth form more words, listening to her voice, filled with anguish.

More tears formed in her eyes, then flooded down, like a sudden rainstorm.

She covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them. He, once again, tried to rub her back, but this time, instead of resisting, she accepted.

The second his hand made contact with the material of his jacket, which she was still wearing, he was surprised as hell when she threw herself at him.

He froze at this unexpected development, and then snapped out of it when he felt her tremble and sob against him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her.

For the second time in twenty-four hours, she was in his arms, sobbing. She was a complete and utter mess. Again. In front of the bane of her existence. But was he really?

"God, Berry, Why the hell didn't you say anything?" he whispered, then kissed her hair, "I thought…. I didn't kn… I'm sorry." That just seemed to make her cry even harder. And that was why Noah Puckerman didn't do _talking_. He always seemed to make a situation even worse that it was whenever he did.

So he stopped and just made shushing noises and mumbled 'I'm sorry's .

They were like that for a while, until she stopped sobbing and looked up into his eyes and asked the question he really didn't want to answer.

"Why?" He didn't know which 'why' she was referring to. There were a lot.

"Why?" he repeated. Wrong move.

"Why don't you like me? Why did you throw slushies at me? Why do you all take pleasure in my misery? Why did you follow me? Why the hell did you offer to come with me? It just doesn't add up, Noah." she said that in only one breath.

"I.. uhh…" He honestly had no answers to none of those questions, except for one.

He likes (perhaps even loves) her.

"I like you." He blurted out.

Silence.

"I am sorry Noah, but I am having a really hard time believing that, considering our history. You threw slushies at me, for no apparent reason. You don't do that to people you liked. You made fun of me, just to get everyone's approval and heighten your popularity, just like everyone else. You are just like them." The last part made him extremely pissed.

He was _not_ like them. He fucking_ loves_ her!

She sighed then, put both her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him.

"_Oh, __**Hell**__ No!" _

She was half way up, when he grabbed her wrist and tugged. That threw her off balance, and she fell on his lap. She was straddling him. Again. (can anyone say de ja vu?)

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about Ra-Berry." he said, in a very low, yet very angry voice.

Before she could make another move to get away, he put a hand on her back, and the other on the back of her head.

Just like the first time He slushed her, everything was in slow motion.

Until his lips met hers. Furiously. She was motionless for a second. But she didn't last long. Her resistance broke off, and before she knew it, she was responding. Immensely.

For the second time that day, they were making out (big time). His hands started to wander. One was under the jacket, playing with the clasp of her bra, the other remained on her hair then her neck. She too, couldn't stop her hands from wandering. She was all over him.

Her hands were heatedly combing over his Mohawk, then down his muscular shoulders, then down his back. It was massively turning him on.

She started bucking her hips against him, which caused him to make this really deep, throaty groan.

He broke off the kiss, but his lips never lost contact with her skin. He was kissing along her jaw line, down her neck.

A car speeded past them and someone yelled "Get 'em!!" (A/N: me! LoL)

He realized they were still on the ground, beside her car, facing the road, so he place a hand underneath each of her thighs, just below her butt, and started getting up. She, instinctively, wrapped both her legs around his waist. He, yet again, found her mouth, and their tongues, once more, battled for dominance.

His other hand let go of her and he frantically felt his way for the handle of her backseat door. He found it, (finally!), and then opened it. He turned them around, and practically threw her in (that's definitely gonna hurt later, but who cares?). Their lips parted for a second, and then he dove in and crawled on top of her. He looked into her lust-filled, dark eyes, and then smirked before he once again, seized her lips.

She gasped at his roughness, but she didn't protest. She kind of liked it, to be honest. For the first time in almost a year, she felt alive again. Like the world was just beginning. She was beginning to feel again. The numbness was starting to slowly, wear off.

She was pulled back from her reverie when he grabbed the collar of _his_ letterman jacket, and then dragged it down her shoulders, viciously. They were back to their original attire. Shirtless Puck, and Rachel only in her underwear.

Her mind was dead (in a good way).

Then it stopped. This time, she wasn't the one who stopped it. It was him.

His arms were tightly wrapped around her. She was leaning on them, her eyes were closed, her lips pouting, as if, expecting another kiss.

He just stared at her. She looked so innocent. So fragile. _So beautiful_. She looked fucking perfect.

The damn guilt just couldn't leave him the hell alone.

She opened her big brown eyes. They were no longer dark, nor were they filled with lust anymore. They were…. Back.

The moment their eyes met, he knew. And he was pretty fucking sure too.

He knew there was no turning back. He was in _love_. As fucked up and as non-badass as it sounded, Noah Puckerman was head over heels in love with Rachel Berry.

* * *

_Short right? I know its not so good, and im pretty sure i disappointed people, but please review anyways!!! I love them with all my heart! :D_

_once again guys, i am really, really, reeeeeeeeaally sorry for taking forever!! I promise to try to update more often!_

_On a brighter note, the journey is coming up next!!! :D_

_R&R PLEASE!! negative, positive, or blaahh reviews will be accepted!! THEY INSPIRE ME, BTW, they pump up mi brain and encourages it to produce more ideas and plots! lol ;D _

_THANK YOU!!_

_GOD BLESS YOU ALL!!_

_-ANGEL_


	5. Collide

_Heyy guys!! An update just for you!! :D_

_I just wanted to say I LOVE YOU!! to all the reviewers and readers of this story! I appreciate it all! thank you!_

_I dont really have anything else to say. just thank you, again...._

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien. (i dont own anything) :D in FRENCH!!!! lol_

* * *

It was in the middle of the day, and the glorious morning was behind them. The sun was blazing hot, its heat making the two tangled occupants the more uncomfortable in their current position.

So he awkwardly withdrew his arms from around her, moved to the opposite end of the car, and handed her the jacket. She took it and shifted her position, so she was facing the front, and hugging her legs.

They sat in an extremely uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity.

She broke the quiet by speaking.

"Okay." She whispered, while still looking at the head rest of the passenger seat.

He turned his head to look at her and asked, "Huh?"

"I mean okay, I'm going to allow you to accompany me on my trip." She didn't really know what made her change her mind. Maybe it was the way she felt when he kissed her. It kind of eased the pain, and for the first time in a while, she felt like somebody actually wanted her. For the first time, she didn't think about the other boy. And she liked it.

He was about to ask why, but stopped himself because, seriously, why ruin a beautiful thing? There's still a huge possibility that she would change her mind.

"Alright. So, we're obviously gonna take my truck, because your car is broken, and it could take days to fix that. This kinda shit isn't really my thing. So yeah. Where are _we _going anyway?"

"I don't know. I just want to get as far from Lima as physically possible."

"Okay. So let's get a movin'!" he said kinda too brightly.

He held out a hand to her, with a huge grin plastered on to his face (he was too damn excited), expecting her to take it.

She just stared at it for a couple of seconds. Then she looked up at him and smiled a little, and took his hand.

He moved back to the door and slowly slipped out, pulling her with him.

But once the breeze hit her, she realized what her attire was, and shrunk back into the car.

"I'm naked." she said flatly and self-consciously.

"Half naked actually,"

She rolled her eyes at that, "I think it would be better if we first change into more appropriate apparel, before we initiate the transference of my things." She suggested.

"Yeah, okay." He said, and let go of her hand to go to his truck.

"Noah!" she called out, he was already halfway to his truck.

He stopped on his tracks, turned around, and walked over to her. "Yeah?" he said softly, one arm on the opened door, and the other on the roof, peering down on her.

"Umm." She coyly slid his letterman jacket down her shoulders, and tentatively handed it over to him. "Here. Thank you for being such a gentleman." She gave him a small smile.

"No problem." He simply said (he was hella proud of himself), then went on his way to his truck again.

* * *

It took them an hour or maybe two to move all of her stuff to his truck. Yes, an hour of double, triple, quadruple checking on Rachel's part if she had missed anything. Plus, they took all the gas from Rachel's tank, which was barely anything, but it still helped a bit.

After cleaning out everything in her car (cleaning was an understatement, she freaking vacuumed! Literally. The vacuum was pink.), he rolled his eyes at her when she went back and checked one more time, for anything that was amiss.

"I think we got _everything_, Berry." He called out from the driver's seat of his truck.

"Okay, I just don't want to leave behind anything significant or insignificant, for that matter." she sighed, and had a hard time climbing up into the passenger seat, so he had to lean to the side and grab her hand, so she could get in with ease.

They were on the road (Finally!!)

Rachel watched as her car became smaller and smaller, and gradually disappeared through the side mirror. She loved that car. It was a birthday present from her fathers. Her dad and daddy. The thought of them made her heart feel like someone stomped on it a thousand times over. She couldn't suppress the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"You're crying." His voice pierced the silence.

She painfully sighed, swallowing the lump, lodged within her throat. "It is nothing." She said quietly. Another tear fell. She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

He ignored the stinging feeling in his chest once he saw her shoulders shake in the corner of his eye, and turned on the radio to his favorite station- metal. She didn't complain, just stared out the window. (He pretended that it didn't bother him that she seemed to be back to her depressed state).

* * *

They were travelling for about three hours now. It was getting dark. They passed by a couple of towns, but didn't stop because Puck didn't want to wake Rachel up. She fell asleep a while ago, and his stomach had been producing a continuous rumble chain that started halfway through the trip. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to wake her up, and fast. He's a growing boy for God sakes! He has freaking needs!

So he stopped the car, and gently shook her. "Berry, wake up." shaking her again.

She stirred a bit, then opened her eyes. "wha… what's happening? Is there something wrong?" she asked, her voice, slightly laced with alarm.

"I'm hungry. I need some food." He said, and at that moment, his stomach rumbled loudly. "I'm serious, Berry, I'm gonna _die_ if I don't eat within the next five minutes." He whined, with what she thought was a pout on his lips.

She rolled her eyes at his childishness, though a little bit amused. "Okay, Noah, compose yourself, it is not the end of the world. I packed some provisions with me, don't worry." His eyes instantly lit up at that.

She went to the backseat and got a plastic bag out of the smaller carrier. She got a large Ziploc out, and went back up front. Once the smell of cookies hit his nose, he almost viciously ripped the plastic container from Rachel's grasp. She once again rolled her eyes at him.

He swore he cried in the inside when he took the first bite. It was soft and chewy and moist and sweet with little bits of heavenly chocolate dancing on his taste buds. It was so fucking good. He groaned in pleasure with each bite. It was like having sex but less dirty… and nakedness. It took him no time to devour nearly every piece. He was on the very last piece when he felt a tiny hand grip his forearm roughly.

* * *

After Noah unceremoniously grabbed the bag from her (much to her displeasure), she realized that she had her iPod with her. She didn't want to argue with him about the radio. She was too exhausted for that at the moment.

While she was digging through her things (and listening to him making inappropriate noises), she eventually found it, but when she pulled it out, instead of an iPod touch, she fished out her phone. When she flipped it open, she saw ten voice messages, all from her dad or her daddy. It was a little bit more than heartbreaking that none of her so-called friends left anything. Not even a text. None from _him _neither. That just reminded her of the reason why she left in the first place.

So she just flipped her phone shut, and returned it, way down, deep inside her duffle bag. She didn't want to listen to even one of her fathers' messages because she didn't want to cry anymore. Maybe when she's ready, she will.

She finally found her the object of her quest, and went over to the front seat again. Her stomach was starting to grown really loudly, and she realized that she too, was hungry. Really (tremendously) hungry, she hasn't eaten in almost two days. So when she saw the scene playing before her, she loudly gasped, and before he could consume the single cookie, she practically leapt to her knees and grabbed his arm.

"Noah!" she yelped out.

He immediately snapped his head to her.

"You were supposed to leave half of that for me! You inconsiderate hog!" oh she was mad. She baked those the other night for the trip for _her_.

"I didn't know okay!... Here." He pushed the cookie to her.

"No, I don't want it." she said, still extremely irritated.

"C'mon Berry, take it. I'm sorry alright?" he said.

"Well, it's too late now. I'm really hungry, Noah! That was supposed to be my food for three days!"

"What are you, a mouse?"

She huffed. "You're an insensitive, insufferable jerk."

"Just take it….. P-please." he offered once again, though he had a hard time uttering the last word.

"Ugh… Fine." She roughly took it, instantly taking a bite. "bur, urm shtill hurngerr." She said with a mouth full. She was so damn hungry.

"Okay. We'll stop by the next town." He turned to her once again, "I'm sorry, okay." He said once again.

"You are forgiven. Can we just please depart now? I am starting to feel lightheaded." She actually did. She guessed, from the crying and of course, the lack of food.

"alright, we're goin', we're goin'." He said, starting the engine. He couldn't help but be kind of worried about her.

* * *

Little did they know, it would take another two hours to reach the next town. They were taking the back roads.

Rachel was getting more and more annoyed by the minute, and they've been arguing for the past hour and a half.

"Are we there yet?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"You're driving!! You're supposed to know!"

"You have the map!! Don't you?"

They were both panting. Realization washed over Rachel, and she immediately turned beet red.

"I umm… I don't know… I didn't pack one with me." She said, looking at her hands.

"Are you fucking with me right now?!" he stopped the truck in the middle of the road.

"I do not accept such language!" Rachel said, while holding on to the seat's armrests.

"Whatever, Berry." They just sat there stared at the sunset before them. "So what now?" he said while turning to her.

"I suggest we stop arguing and try to find our way to the nearest town. I am still really hungry." She said, giving up.

"We could've done this a while ago." He said. "You just couldn't shut up." he muttered under his breath.

She gasped, hearing him say that. "You! _You_ just couldn't shut up!!" she yelled, rekindling the heat of the quarrel.

"Just… Let's just go okay!" he said, and then he fired the engine up and zoomed off.

"Noah, slow down." She said while holding on to the armrests tighter.

He just grunted in response, and sped up even more.

"Noah! You're speeding! We're going to get caught by authority! Noah! _Puck_!" she yelled.

He pressed on the brake pedal, and it made Rachel lunge forward a little. They just stayed that way, the both of them breathing heavily.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she shrieked out of nowhere.

He turned to her. Her chest was rising up and down furiously; she was looking at him with her (to him) crazy eyes. Her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. Her hair was kinda all over the place and her lips were pouting slightly. She looked like one of those models in those Victoria's secret commercials. Sexy as hell.

She shocked him out of him (kinda) checking her out by clicking her seatbelt open.

She hopped out of the car and walked along the sidewalk. She saw a rock and sat on it.

He watched her for a couple of seconds, then followed her out.

"I knew this was a bad idea." She said, quietly. "Just drop me off the next town, and I can ride a bus to wherever."

"I'm sorry, again, okay. It's just that… You… I'm just sorry, okay, I was just mad."

"Will this always happen everytime you get mad? Because if that's the case, then we are both not going to last a week."

"Babe," the word just slipped from his mouth. He looked at Rachel, and she was gaping, so he looked away and cleared his throat. "I mean.. I mean Rachel, it won't happen again alright?"

She was shocked when the word left his mouth. No one ever called her that before. She rather took a like for it. So when he cleared himself, she was maybe slightly disappointed.

It was eerily quiet for a minute or so, until her stomach growled. Loudly, really loudly.

He snorted, and then before they knew it, they were both laughing hard.

For the first time (again) in an awfully long period of time, Rachel was laughing, like really laughing heartily. A while later, the laughing became chuckling.

"We better go," Puck said, a gigantic smile still in place. "We don't want you to die of ulcer now, do we?" He mocked, while standing up, and stretching out a hand for her.

She just rolled her eyes and took his hand, a matching smile on her own face.

Puck pulled her up a little too much force, and she bumped into his chest. He automatically wrapped both hands on her waist. He muttered an 'I'm sorry'.

There was still a little bit of light left. When she looked up, her brain just seemed to shut down. Every thought just seemed to flee from her mind. His eyes were just exquisite. They were mostly green with flecks of gold around the middle. She was taken aback by the emotion behind them.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." he whispered.

That seemed to wake her up from the trance that she was in, and noticed how close their faces became. Before she could think any further, their lips collided.

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! was it alright?! _

_THANK YOU!_

_GOD BLESS!_

_-Angel_


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION! HELP!

Hello everyone! This story needs a new author! I can no longer finish this myslelf, as with my other stories… PLEASE HELP! and contact me if through here... send me a message or comment if you are interested in finishing this unfinished idea of mine... If ever you do, we can talk, also through here, i will answer whatever question you have, and gladly share some ideas if you will let me... :) thank you sooo much!

Thank you so much to all who favorite-ed and commented on all my stories... i truly appreciate it... and i love you all!

PLEASE UNDERSTAND!

God Bless you all! :)


End file.
